World is Mine
by Emotionally Unstable Fangirl
Summary: Everyone gets a crush, it's what you do about it that makes the difference. RoyEd. AU, High School. Song fic to Hatsune Miku's "World is Mine"
1. Chapter 1: He's a princess?

A/N: Yes this is a song fic, and it's to "World is Mine" by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. This will be a multi-chapter thing and I'm gunna have fun with this. First things first though, before you start you will see some lyrics in _italic _writing format, there is both the English version as well as the Japanese version. Anyone who is wondering I got the English translations from a youtube video that says RENA is the translator so there, I gave credit.

Disclaimer: Did Ed and Roy have hot make out sessions in the anime or manga? No, so that clearly means I do not own them nor do I own the song "World is Mine" or Hatsune Miku. So all in all, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist that belongs to someone...I don't know who, but it ain't me, and Hatsune Miku belongs to someone else who is not me either. Jeez I'm poor.

Warnings: Foul language.

* * *

World is Mine

Chapter one: He's a...princess?

Edward Elric had a crush, and he had no idea what to do with it. He knew the library didn't have books on the subject, not that he checked. You would have to be a nimrod to check the library for that...

Anyway, back to the subject at hand, he couldn't talk to his brother about this. After all he was the elder of the two, and between the two of them he was the one that was suppose to understand the matters of the heart.

So what was someone who never did anything but study to do?

Ed let out an exasperated sigh at his predicament, lately he had been thinking about a certain onyx haired senior a little too much.

At first he brushed it off at himself being sick, after all he did have a cold that week, but slowly he started to notice the little things the senior did. For example, when he got really angry his left eyebrow would twitch just slightly and he would begin to rub his index finger and thumb together compared to when his voice would rise just a hint when he was slightly upset. Or during lunch yesterday, the senior was munching on some chips that a friend of his brought in and when he didn't want anymore he liked his fingers clean with that cute, little, pink tongue of his.

Oh, what I wouldn't do to have that tongue go dow-wow stop that train of thought! The blond thought to himself as he groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

Bottom line was, he liked the senior and he had no idea what to do.

He let out a heavy sigh as he tapped his fingers on the desk he was currently sitting at in his room, to a song he remembered his friend, Winry, listening to.

_The number one Princess in the whole world.  
__Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama.  
__You should know by now how to please me, okay?  
__Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete yo ne?_

Ed's tapping suddenly stopped. Winry, that's it! I'll ask Winry! He thought as he shot up from his seat and rushed out of his bedroom door, down the hallway, and down the steps, two at a time.

Alphonse who had just came out of the kitchen and who was rounding the corner to go up the steps had gotten in the way of the hurrying blond and because of it had ended up being slammed back and to the ground.

Edward who had unknowingly tackled his younger brother scrambled to his feet with a hurried "Sorry" and left, leaving Alphonse with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's on fire?" grumbled the brunet as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked up after he heard a loud slam coming from the direction his brother ran off to. He was tempted to go after his brother and see what was wrong or where he was going, but at the moment he was making dinner for him, his brother, and their bed stricken mother. Alphonse sometimes wondered who was the elder of the two when it came to responsibilities, yet it was he, himself that banned his brother from the kitchen.

Alphonse felt himself shiver involuntary. Yes, never again, will brother be allowed to come near the kitchen, let alone a microwave. The brunet thought to himself as he turned and walked up the stairs and to the bathroom.

7 minutes later at the Rockbell residence...

"Winry! Winry! Open the damn door!" The blond had ran the entire mile to his friend's house and was now banging very loudly and insistently on the wooden door that stopped him from asking a very important question.

The door swung open to show an irritated 15 year old blonde...who was holding a rather sharp needle. "Yes, Edward? I'm in the middle of something rather important, so what can I help you with?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Edward who was now wide-eyed, could only gape at the pointy object and hesitantly begin to shuffle himself backward and away from the needle holder. "Ahhh.. I ahhh...umm needed to ask you...a question." He replied still eyeing the needle with something akin to fear.

She let out a sigh as she began to rub her eyes, after a few seconds she lowered her arm and stepped to the side. "Yeah whatever, come on in."

Edward entered the house and went straight to his friend's mechanical working station, which was conveniently right next to the door he had just entered. Winry was known at school as the mech. freak, she was always fixing up cars, bikes, and even the occasional microwave. Once he entered her haven, he dragged a chair that was next to the door and placed it to the left of the table, where a large engine of some sort was stationed, and turned it so when he sat he was straddling the back of the chair, he placed his arms so that they were dangling off the back.

Winry who was a few steps behind him came in and sat herself heavily on the swivel chair in front of the desk. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before she fixed them on the blond next to her. "So Ed, what do you want to ask me?"

The blond in return placed his chin on the wooden space that was between his dangling arms before he spoke, "Win, I think...how do you know when you like someone?"

Her eyes widened in response and her mouth fell open slightly, when she realized what she was doing she quickly shut her mouth and leaned forward and off to the side to analyze Edward more closely. He has to be joking! Ed, the twerp, hell the nerd, actually falling for someone? Winry thought to herself.

"What do I have something on my face...?" He asked softly placing his hands on his face to feel around.

"No, it's just that I never thought this day would come. Edward Elric, you actually falling for someone." She said slowly, hoping that saying it out loud will help herself become convinced.

He furrowed his eyebrows in slight anger as he stopped his search and placed his hands on his hips in a show of intimidation. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Winry not at all fazed by his 'intimidation tactic' leaned back in her chair as she looked up toward the ceiling. "Nothing, nothing at all." She whispered, before looking back toward Ed. "So...who is it! Is it someone I know? Is she cute? Does she have a twin? Is that twin single?"

Edward no longer felt weirded out at the fact that his best friend was lesbian, sure at first he couldn't look her in the eyes for an entire month, but when he could their friendship only grew stronger. "How would I know if he had a twin?"

Winry raised an eyebrow at the statement in wonder. "Oh! So it's a he?" Winry began to ponder the idea of seeing Ed with another guy, she soon began to nod her head slowly. "I can see that working, but come on! Tell me! Is it Havoc? Feury? Falman?"

Edward placed his left elbow on top of the chair's back and then placed his cheek in his open palm as he began to talk. "Havoc is as straight as they come. Feury's too, too nice. Falman? What is wrong with you, that man's favorite hobby has to be lecturing me on all the school rules I break everyday, the only way I'd date him would be if I was a masochist. Which I clearly am not."

Winry ran through the list of common friends she shared with the twerp, that itself should have narrowed it down, he didn't have that many friends. Maybe it's...no it can't be...could it? She gave the blond a quizzical look. "Is...is it Mustang?" He stiffened for just a second. "It is." She whispered as she shot out of her desk and went straight for her cell phone. She just had to tell Riza about this, sure Riza was Mustang's best friend, but, shit this was too big of news to not share!

But before she could speed dial her friend's number, Ed snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Winry! I came to you, cause I thought you could keep this between us!" The blond snarled as he narrowed his eyes at her, holding the phone behind his back.

"Oh come on, Ed! Please, just Riza, no one else, just her."

"No, I just, I need this to stay quite, Win, come on, please." He begged quietly looking down at his feet.

Winry gave the blond in front of her a questioning look, "Ed, honey, what's wrong?" She walked forward to cup his face in her hands. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell Riza."

He averted his eyes as he answered, "It's just that, I'm not...he's him and I'm, well, me and we are both in different groups. I'm just-"

Winry moved her right hand to press her slender, index finger against his lips as she made a shushing sound. "Ed, what do I say about love?" He simply gave her a confused look, and in return she gave him a small smile while removing her finger from his mouth. "Ed, love doesn't care who you are in life, it doesn't care about age, gender, race, none of that, it only cares about your happiness. That's all it wants. Sure you might not be the most popular kid in school nor are you the hottest," she said with a laugh, "but you have a great personality and if Mustang can't see that then he doesn't deserve you."

Ed thought on the words that had just came out of his friend's mouth, how true, yet scary they were. "What if...what if he rejects me? Hell what if he ain't gay?"

Winry gave her friend a disbelieving look, "Ed, trust me, he swings both ways." She stated as she patted his left cheek, then turned away and sat back on her swivel chair. "So you like him, now we gotta find out if he likes you." She eyed her cell phone which was in the hands of the blond a few feet away.

Ed shook his head side to side. "No, you can't just ask Riza!"

"Fine." She grumbled, but then an idea came to mind, she turned her head to give her blond friend a mischievous grin. "You always did look like a princess."

* * *

_The number one Princess in the whole world.  
__Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama.  
__You should know by now how to please me, okay?  
__Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete yo ne?_

* * *

See any mistakes? Something not make sense? Tell me, please. Oh and don't forget to review, it might make me update faster.


	2. Chapter 2: His hair!

A/N: Oh god, it's 4:17 a.m. and there's a thunderstorm, I'm scared... Although on one good note, I got the base paint down in my room, now I'm gunna add the red and I'll be done! Yeah!

Also before I forget... A big thank you to iStoleYourChips for reviewing my story, I feel like I should give you something. Mmmm, not money, though, I'm poor. I'll think of something, unless you have an idea, I'm open for suggestions, what about a story or one-shot for you, unless my writing style sucks, I shouldn't be so cocky, that might not satisfy you, mmmm. Yeah I'll let you answer that one.

Another thing to note when they use I's and me's and stuff yeah that's their thoughts.

Warnings: Foul language

Disclaimer: I don't own, I wish I did though...

* * *

World is Mine

Chapter two: His hair!

Edward was not a happy camper when Monday rolled on by and it was all thanks to a certain blonde female, named Winry.

At the moment he was walking, more like stomping, through the halls of Central High towards his locker, all the while grumbling about lunatic blondes.

He was so immersed in his self musing that he didn't notice a certain onyx haired senior watching his every move.

"Hey Roy, you coming or what?" Asked a voice to his right.

Roy forgetting about the boy for a moment, turned to look at his companion next to him, who was chewing on a stick of gum, then smiled brightly. "Of course, wouldn't want to miss, Mr. Peacocks, Animal Kingdom's class." He replied smoothly as he walked past Havoc.

Havoc replied with a well drawn out yawn. "Yup, the irony the teach must have I mean having an animal name and teaching an animal class, he had to have had a boner some point in time when we were discussing the reproductive methods of birds."

The onyx haired man smirked before he saw another blonde not to far away, he lifted his hand in a mock wave. "Hello, Riza, excited about today's class?"

Riza, who was standing straight as a board next to the door of the class that they were going to be attending for the hour, replied jadedly. "Not at all."

"Oh come on Riz, show some excitement!" The blond next to Roy yelled.

Roy was about to comment back when he saw the blonde in front of him look away for just a brief second. He for one, knew that Riza, when in conversation, never looked away, she deemed it unfit of perfect manners. So when he saw this, he raised a delicate eyebrow in wonder, he followed the look her eyes went to before and grinned slightly. Riza, Riza, Riza, you having the hots for someone? Thought Roy, although he didn't find fault in the women Riza looked at, she was a blonde, same as his friend, and she was wearing tan slacks with a white blouse and sneakers.

Yet, when he saw the companion that was with her all his focus went to that one person.

Edward Elric, he was a sophomore, with long golden hair that had to at least reach that nice, firm looking butt of his, he also had golden eyes that couldn't even compare to the sun. Oh yeah, he had it bad, of all the people he could have fallen for, he fell for a short-tempered, golden shrimp.

It wasn't even funny at the speed he fell for him, it was practically love at first sight, even if it was last year when he laid eyes on the kid. He saw him the first day during introductions, he was the tour group leader for Ed and some of his friend's, at first he thought the blond nice to look at and nothing more, but after awhile he began to see some other nice qualities about the kid. He had a great sense of humor, a good sense of fashion, and was very knowledgeable in many different subjects.

Now as he looked at the blond, the things he thought about him all those years ago still hung true. They were now two month's into the new year and he had talked to the kid scarcely, even with all the classes they had together, but even with that thought he was already dreaming of running his tongue along the inside of his mouth and against his tongue along with other muscles on the blond's body.

He smirked remembering the show he gave the blond the other week on Thursday. Sure he could have just wiped his fingers clean with a napkin, but who gave up the chance to tease the one person they liked without them even realizing it?

Roy wretched his gaze from the golden-haired boy and set it back on Riza, giving her a small smirk, to which she gave him a puzzled look.

"Mr. Mustang, Mr. Havoc, and Miss. Hawkeye, will you three be attending class today or will you continue to dillydally at my door all day?" Questioned a deep voice from their right, when the three turned to see who said it, they came to the realization that it was Mr. Peacock who had spoken.

"Sorry sir, it seems we lost track of where we were and we are awaiting our fellow classmates." Came a smooth and quick reply from Riza, as she nodded to where Ed and Winry were.

Mr. Peacock, the balding 59 year old nodded as he once again spoke. "Very well, tell them to hurry, and don't forget to close the door once your inside." With that he went back into the room.

Before any of the three were able to say anything, Winry and Ed joined them, her with a bright smile as she spoke, "Hey guys, you ready for class?"

"Always, now let us enter before Mr. Peacock comes out here again." Riza once again interjected before either Havoc or Roy could answer.

Ed who was to the left of Roy simply nodded in reply, "She's right we got less than a minute before the bell rings and we'll be marked late." He then proceeded to walk through the door and into the class.

Yet, Roy wasn't blind he saw the brief flicker of Ed's eyes in his direction, he let a small smirk grace his features as he too followed the blond into the classroom.

Even though the blond seemed calm on the outside as he sat down, it was the complete opposite inside as thoughts raced through his head, he didn't notice, he didn't notice, he didn't notice! Stupid Winry and her whole 'You always did look like a princess.' crap! Yeah, like a song would actually help me get the person I like!

Friday night...

Winry turned her head to give her friend a feral grin as she spoke. "You always did look like a princess."

"Wha! I do not look like a women!" Snarled the blond as his face went beet red with anger.

Winry blinked slightly at his outburst then realized how it sounded before she replied with a yell of her own. "I didn't mean like that, moron!" She got up from her seat and walked toward the door, all the while beckoning Ed to follow her, he did follow albeit a bit reluctantly.

She took the blond to her room, which was actually right next to her work station, where she sat down on the swivel chair in front of her laptop, there she moved the mouse, that was attached to the side via USB port, and waited for it to wake up.

Ed all the while looked around the room, taking in all the changes that happened to it. "Hey Win, when did you paint your walls yellow? Hell, when did you get posters, books, and CD's?"

She glanced up from where was to look around her room, "I couldn't stand the pink, it just wasn't me, and I decided that I couldn't spend all my money on machine parts and oils. I had to start getting stuff to put in here to tinker with, you know?"

He nodded his head in reply as he plopped himself down on her bed that was next to the desk that occupied the laptop. "So, what did you mean by me looking like a princess?"

"Hold on, women." She huffed in frustration, frustration not to the blond next to her, but to her really old dinosaur of a laptop. "Stupid, old, ugly, dumb thing that is useless." She growled out. The dumb thing wasn't even working! Must be old, stupid useless thing, dumb black screen, she thought as she once again moved the mouse, this time shaking it rapidly.

"Why isn't it working? Didn't you get that like, a year ago?" He questioned raising one of his eyebrows in confusion. It can't be that bad, he thought, as he got up from the bed to look over her shoulder, he saw immediately what the problem was. "Hey Win?"

"What?" She snapped glaring at the still black screen.

"Maybe you should turn the laptop on first."

"I...did?" She looked under the right corner of the screen, lo and behold, that damn green light wasn't on. "Stupid thing, why don't they just make things that turn the laptop on when you move the mouse or something? Shouldn't be that hard to do, I mean they have those stupid things that put toothpaste on your brush when you press some stupid button. Jeez..." She grumbled pressing the power button.

After five minutes Winry had the internet up and running, where she clicked on the address bar and typed in Youtube.

"Your not gunna show me something disgusting that'll traumatize me for life are you?" He asked, remembering a video his friend Russell had showed him once, he shivered as he remembered it, pimples...disgusting, he thought to himself.

"Ed, if I wanted to do that I'd show you pokémon por-ah! Here it is!" She shouted with joy as she clicked on a video, reading "World is Mine with English Subs - Hatsune Miku version", with various letters and numbers after it. He listened to the girl with blue hair sing in Japanese for 4 minutes and 13 seconds, all this while thinking to himself, why am I watching this?

"See? Just follow along with the song !" She sang as she turned her swivel chair to stare at her friend.

"You want me to sing a Japanese song to him?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"No you moron, follow the lyrics advice! Do I have to spell this out for you?" She yelled in frustration as she got up and smacked him behind the head. He yelped in pain, but before he could actually scream a reply she spoke with a grin. "It's time to go shopping and for that trim that you so desperately need."

Present time...

Stupid idiot, yeah like getting a new pair of shoes and getting a trim was going to make him notice me, he thought to himself as he saw Roy take a seat next to him. He could practically feel the onyx pair of eyes just looking at him.

_First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch.  
__Sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto._

Something's different, but what? Roy Mustang had been puzzling over that very thought for the past 3 minutes. Wait a..., Roy leaned back in his chair to get a better look at the blond's back. That's it, his hair! He got a trim and his hair is in a ponytail, Roy thought to himself as he, in his mind, gave himself a pat on the back. Yet, with that realization came the shocking fact that he noticed such a small thing about the blond, sure he liked the kid more than a friend, but usually the things he noticed were more...more easy to notice, not something small such as a trim. He let out a small sigh, yup I have it bad.

As the seconds ticked by, they turned into minutes, which turned into an hour.

"Alright class time to group up, once you do, write down on an index card who's in your group, remember 6 people or less, then write down what animal you wish to dissect and research on. You have eight minutes before class ends, put the index card on my desk before you leave class or no dissecting." Mr. Peacock said to the class emphasizing his last two words as he went to sit down at his desk.

The moment he sat down the volume of the room practically skyrocketed, everyone was up and out of their chairs looking for friends to create groups.

"Alright then, hope you guys aren't squeamish, cause I wanna dissect a rat." Came an instant reply from Winry who was sitting behind Ed.

Ed in return opened his folder for the class and took an index card from one of the pockets, then he began to search around his desk for a pencil while responding to Winry's choice of an animal. "Sorry Win, but no, I'll probably faint or something."

"It wouldn't be a far fall to the ground would it be, pipsqueak?" Drawled Roy as he handed the blond a pencil, which said blond smacked out of his hand.

"I'm not fucking short, dumbass." The blond seethed as one of his eyebrows twitched.

Roy sighed as he saw his pencil fly through the air to land under a seat a few feet in front of him, before he turned a small glare to the blond next to him. "Go get it."

"No."

"Now, shorty."

"Who the fuc-"

Riza, who was sitting behind Roy, began to get tired of there little spat so she hit her desk with an open palm, making a loud smacking noise, which stopped Ed mid-rant and made both boys turn to her. "Edward, here's another pencil," she said as threw one in his direction, which made him scramble to catch it, "Roy, it's your own damn fault your pencil is over there, get it yourself."

"But-" He started with a whine.

"No, buts now get it!" She snapped with a glare to his direction.

Roy grumbled out a, "Fine," as he got up and went to retrieve his pencil, all the while Ed snickered to himself.

"I say we dissect a jellyfish." Stated Havoc, who was sitting in the desk in front of Roy.

"Not a bad choice Jean," replied Riza as she glanced down at the list of animal's they could dissect, "but I much prefer the rat. I vote with Winry."

"The only reason you agree with her is because you wanna get in her shirt." Mumbled Roy under his breath, as he returned to his seat.

Riza being one who sees and hears all, looked at Roy through narrowed eyes. "Did you say something, Roy?"

He felt himself pale as he stuttered out, "No," then quickly sat himself in his desk, "I ahh vote for the jellyfish with Havoc."

"That's two against two," stated Havoc, everyone who voted turned on Ed, who was looking around wide-eyed, "what's it gunna be, kid?"

Ed looked between all four of his friend's trying to choose a side. If I pick the rat, I won't die but if I don't pink the jellyfish I might faint, shoot, shoot, I'll just pick the-"jellyfish."

If looks could kill, Ed would be a body of twitching muscles, for the looks he got from Riza and Winry were anything but friendly.

At that moment, the bell ran signaling the end of first hour. As everyone packed up their things and left, Ed wrote down their choice of animal and walked toward Mr. Peacocks desk to drop if off.

"-rry, Mr. Ira but for this assignment you need a team, if you wish I can chose the group for you."

Ed, who was just dropping the index card on the desk, spoke before Mr. Ira could answer, "he can join our group, we only have five members," he gave the teen to his side a quick once over. He remembered seeing him around school grounds but never bothered to talk to him. He had long black hair that he kept unkempt and loose, some of it obscuring one of his purple eyes. "The names Edward Elric," he said holding out a hand, "and yours?"

The teen scowled at him as he replied not bothering to return his handshake. "Uley Ira."

Ed who was a bit put out lowered his hand but kept smiling nonetheless, even if it was forced. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow then Uley. Bye Mr. Peacock." He said as he turned and began walking toward the door.

"Good-bye Mr. Elric, have a nice day. Uley, if you would stay for a m-" The sentence was left unheard, for Edward was already gone and on his way to his next class, gym.

When Ed got to the locker room, there was barely anyone else changing, in fear of being late he quickly ripped his clothes off and put on his P.E. school issued uniform. Which consisted of a grey t-shirt that read 'CENTRAL HIGH P.E.' and baggy white shorts that went to his knees, while on any...other person would have went to about mid-thigh.

Ed then hurried out of the locker room to join his few friends for the class which once again insisted of Roy and Havoc, along with two others named Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. The two were always together, strange enough, if one were to be without the other they seemed almost incomplete.

"Alright class, listen up, now that the swimming unit is over," sounds of approvals and small cheers went announced at that statement, it was simply a fact that no one liked the swimming unit, "yes, yes, we all hate swimming. Now, as I was saying the next unit is tennis. Today we'll get everyone paired up then we'll head out to do some basics, understood?" With that everyone began to scramble to find someone fit to be their partner.

Ed, knowing that Denny and Maria were going to pair up, turned to look at Havoc and Roy. "Well, we can't have a threesome."

Roy arched an eyebrow as he smirked lightly, "Ed what are you saying? Of course we can."

"We can?" Asked the blond as he tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course, but since your the youngest of the three of us, you'll have to go in the middle."

Havoc who was snickering the entire time, responded to that statement, to help the poor blond kid in front of him understand. "Sorry Roy, I don't swing that way."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise before he went beet red, finally understanding what Roy meant. "S-Stupid, I didn't mean that!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Roy replied softly as he gave the teen a soft, loving smile, meaning what he said.

Ed, seeing the smile on Roy's face and hearing the difference in the way he spoke, didn't understand what he meant nor the change in the senior and was going to ask him when the teacher came over.

"Boys it seems we have an odd number do you mind being a group of three?" He asked looking at the three of them. "Of course you'll have to alternate who doesn't play every match."

"Course, couch." Replied Havoc as he got a gum wrapper from his pocket and stuck the piece that was in his mouth in it, where he then proceeded to put it in his pocket.

"Thanks." With that the couch left, along with the one chance Ed had at asking Roy questions that could have made them both more than just friends.

* * *

_The number one Princess in the whole world.  
__Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama  
__You should know by now how to please me, okay?  
__Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete yo ne_

_First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch.  
Sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto_

* * *

A/N: So who hates that couch now? Besides that question, I was going to write more, like, two more lines of lyrics, but man the line that I did for this chapter actually took a lot more than I thought it would. Wow, didn't think I could write this much. Oh well, I'll update as soon as I can, okay?

See a mistake? Something not make sense? Please PM me or drop off a review, so that I can fix it, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Nice shoes

A/N: So I was going over my plan of what I was going to do with the story and wow, it ain't that fluffy...well it is, for like the first few chapters but then BAM you get hit with angst, like hardcore, wait maybe not that bad, but you get what I mean. Anyway, you get a few hints of what the plot will smack you with in the future in this chapter, I hope you like it.

I also now realize I might have to change ratings in the future, darn, I was actually trying to keep it at 'T' too. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Warnings: Foul language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except a doujinshi I bought for like 60 bucks, that was a smart investment in my part.

* * *

World is Mine

Chapter 3: Nice shoes.

Tennis ended as expected or it did in Ed's point of view, every time he played they lost, which made them end the day with 1-2. They were now heading back to the locker room to change out of their sweat-dampened clothes.

"Next time, I'll sit out for the majority of the games." Grumbled the blond as he rubbed his left upper arm where a very nice bruise was beginning to form, from where a ball had hit him, repeatedly.

"Sorry again kid, I really didn't mean to." Havoc said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, turns out even though Havoc is a good player in game, when he serves he's pathetic. Almost every time he served the ball, it somehow ended up hitting Ed in the arm, even though the kid was maybe one or two feet in front of him and playing, or if he was just on the sidelines. At first it was joked off, but then after the tenth time the ball hit him he began to actually think Havoc was out to get him, when confronted Havoc simply said, "I have really bad aim, sorry kid."

"No, no, I understand, it's just that for us to win maybe I should sit out for most games." He replied back as he reached his locker, put in the combination, and swung open the door.

"Oh come on, you weren't that bad, you were starting to get it at the end." Havoc said as he too reached his locker, along with Roy, who was a silent bystander content with just hearing what was being said between the two blonds. Havoc's locker was opposite to Ed's while Roy's was on the corner next to Havoc's.

"...I guess." Was his muffled reply as he took of the P.E. shirt to replace it with his black, long sleeved turtleneck shirt. As he had his hands inside the sleeves he felt someone watching him, and stopped, he glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him but came up with no one. As he was moving to turn back to his locker, he caught sight of something moving and he turned toward it, that thing he saw move was Roy.

What was that, that scar and writing on his back? Thought Roy as he turned around back toward his locker so that he no longer saw the hideous scar that marred the kid's tan back.

On Ed's back there was a large, old burn mark, that took up almost his entire back, and within that burn mark someone had engraved 'I'm back'. He shivered as he remembered the mark that he saw only seconds ago.

"You still not dressed Roy?"

When Roy turned to address Havoc he saw Ed behind him holding his books, while giving him a concerned look.

Roy forced out a smirk as he replied, staring straight at Ed, "Why would I attempt to hide this sexy body from all those who might want to marvel at it?"

Ed, who was still waiting for both Havoc and Roy, began to blush lightly as he bit his bottom lip. He racked his eyes over Roy's torso, now fully releasing that Roy was indeed half-naked. How is it that even though we're both practically naked and next to each other, I never noticed him. I mean look at those abs, holy wow, what I wouldn't do to run my tongue around his-oh God must cool down. "I gotta go, guys." he said scrambling away from the two of them as he ran out the door of the locker room.

Havoc gave Roy a raised eyebrow as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth and began to chew. "So, what was that about?"

Roy frowned, he thought his teasing would have been returned with some retort about his ego or even a smack to the face with a side order of "Your old.", he was not expecting that rushed retreat. "I don't know."

Havoc merely shrugged as he grabbed his planner off the bench and said, "See ya later, we still good for lunch?"

"Yeah, yeah, course." Replied the senior as he got his tight, black t-shirt on.

Satisfied with the answer, the blond nodded and then left to his next class.

Roy, who was now replacing his shorts with a pair black, skinny jeans, still couldn't take his thoughts off of Ed's back, it was, for lack of better words, burned in his mind. As he was moving to put on his shoes he began to think. Who would do such a thing? If I ever find out who did it, I'll make them feel every ounce of pain he felt, tenfold. Roy slammed his locker shut and stomped away and to his next class.

Little did he know that the wish of meeting the one who did such an act to Ed would unleash a chain of events that would either destroy the young blond or make him stronger.

"Where's Roy?" asked an overweight junior, that was sitting next to Ed.

"He's on his way, don't worry, Breda." Replied the blond as he looked at the door for the fifth time since he got there, which would have been 4 minutes ago.

Breda nodded his understanding as he turned back toward another junior named Feury, to discuss something about the newest gadget that came out of the market.

When the blond saw the onyx haired man, he sighed with relief. Something was wrong with the senior, either that or something big was on his mind. How the blond knew this he didn't know, he just felt something in his gut, some bad, evil feeling. Then again the feeling had been there ever since a strange letter came in the mail addressing his father, Hoenheim. The fact that a letter came for him wasn't what gave him the feeling, it was who it was from. Dante, the name was familiar, for the blond felt some sort of dread every time he thought about of it.

"Hey short stuff." Came a velvety, smooth voice which ended all thinking on the blond's part.

"Who the hell you calling so short that a crumbs bigger in size?" He hissed out at the senior as he narrowed his eyes at him.

The senior in return chuckled as he replied, "I said no such thing," then he took his seat next to the blond as the bell rang.

A petite, shorter than Ed size, teacher got up from her chair, which was at her desk, to close the door to the classroom. She then walked into the middle of the class and began to talk. "Alright class, today we will be making pumpkin pie. The ingredients are at the back of the classroom, get your hands washed, clean down your work area, and don't forget to preheat the oven. Begin!" She exclaimed, before she turned around and walked to the back of the room.

Table number two was up and moving even before the teacher was finished talking, the four that sat there were a perfect team. Ed was in charge of most of the cleaning and he would take out all the necessary measuring utensils, as the other three were afraid that a repeat of what happened the first time they cooked together would occur. May God help that microwave. Roy would collect all ingredients from the back and help measure and mix, then when they'd finish, he'd stand next to Ed and help put away dishes. Feury would handle any and all machine equipment, while he too measured. Now, Breda had a special job, that he would allow no one but himself to do, since this was a baking class, he touched all food when they needed rolling, kneading, or shaping, but on special occasions he'd let Ed help him out.

Table number two had their pie complete and ready to put in the oven in less than 30 minutes, a new record in the teacher's opinion. "Okay boys, let me see it." Team two had checkerboard edges and had created four leaves that, when finished, were going to be placed in the center, facing each other. "Nice, very nice," she said as she nodded her head in approval, "put on the timer, put it in the oven, and you'll be good to go."

The four nodded as they did what was told of them, then after that they cleaned up the counters and washed, dried, and put away all dishes and utensils used. When the four sat down at their table, weary sighs escaped their lips.

"So Roy, where you going for lunch today?" Asked Breda as he grabbed Feury's eraser and threw it at an unsuspecting blond, who was resting his head on the table.

The blond yelped as he shot straight up in his chair, sending Breda a steely glare, who was giving him an all too innocent smile.

Roy noticed the subtle hint in what Breda said, 'You gunna ask him to lunch?'

"I have no idea yet." Replied Roy sending his own message, 'No, not yet.' Roy had no idea how or even when Breda had figured out his small crush on the blond when not even Riza knew of it. Damn observant, man, He better shut up before I shut him up, permanently.

"That's too bad, Ed, why don't you help him choose a place." The junior said as he looked at Ed's wide-eyed expression, 'Why not? Here's your chance.'

Roy turned to his side to look at the blond, "Ed, would you like to go with me?" He asked his voice filled with hope that he would say yes.

Ed turned his head to look at Roy, then he lowered his eyes slightly. Do I wanna go? Maybe I shouldn't I mean I barely realized my feelings for him yester-"Sure I'd love to." Or not.

Roy smiled, as he looked at the blond. "Breda, since you were no help in the matter, you aren't going." Roy stated not once taking his eyes off the blond next to him, 'Thank you, Breda.'

He heard a snort coming from the junior's general direction, "Like I wanted to go." Roy finally looked away from the blond and to his long time friend, 'No problem, Roy.'

They smiled at each other for a second, before the silent, bespectacled junior spoke softly, "Ed, can you get my eraser, please."

Ed looked around his chair searching for the pencil, when he finally found it...underneath Roy's chair. Not even going to attempt to reach it, he spoke, "Roy, it's under your chair."

_Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?  
__Sono-ni, chanto kutsu made miru-koto, ii ne?_

Roy, who was content with watching the way the blond's hair shined in the translucent light, almost didn't hear him, he blinked before he looked around his chair. When he went to pick up the eraser, he noticed the blond's shoes. He tossed the eraser to Feury who, before catching it, fumbled with it in surprise. Then he turned back to the blond, "Ed?" he asked and when he had the blond's attention he continued, "did you get new shoes?"

At the comment the blond flushed a crimson color, he then nodded his head in the affirmative. "Winry said I needed more shoes then my clonking boots I always wear."

Roy smiled, he could get used to the blond blushing so much. "Well, I like them."

"Thanks."

"Alright class, quite down. I hope you all put your timers on, you'll eat your pies tomorrow." Ms. Rellez said as she looked at the class. "Now usually I'd start a lecture on our next lab, but since you all did such a fine job today, I'll let you talk for the rest of the hour. Plus, you've got like five minutes left for class anyway." She turned to walk back to her desk, but she stopped and turned to table two, "Ed? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The blond nodded as he got out of his chair and walked toward Mrs. Rellez's desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Ed, it's about your brother, he hasn't been in class for the last week, is something going on at home? Or..." She trailed off looking at Ed with concerned eyes, "...you can tell me anything, remember that."

The blond looked at her with shock evident in his eyes as he spoke. "What do you mean, he hasn't been in class?"

She furrowed her eyebrows as she tilted her head to the side. "You didn't know?"

"No, but I mean we left every morning together, he was here last week."

She shook her head side to side, "Ed, he wasn't here. I would remember, what about today, did you walk here with him today?"

"No, he felt a little sick and he looked pale, so I told him to stay home."

She nodded in understanding as she pressed her lips together. "I'll give you all his assignments that he missed, tell him I'll be expecting them and him, tomorrow. Alright?"

"Don't worry, I'll walk him to the class myself." He replied as he was handed the assignments. What does he think he's doing, skipping school like that, once I get home, he's getting a piece of my mind, thought the blond as he was walking toward his table.

"What did she want?" Asked Roy, looking at the blonde in slight worry.

"It's nothing." He grumbled as he sat down.

The senior furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "you sure it's nothing?"

"Yeah, I-" the blond was cut off when the bell rang, signaling the class was over, "I'll see you later for lunch." With that the blond collected his things and left the room, leaving a slightly hurt Roy.

"What happened?" Asked a curious Breda, who was now standing by the senior.

The onyx haired man, frowned, "I don't know."

With that the onyx haired man left the classroom with his two friends.

Other side of town...

A young freshman was leaning against an alley wall, waiting for someone by the name of Dante.

"You came back." Drawled a female as she approached the teen.

"Of course I did!" He shouted jumping away from the wall. "Where's my father?"

The women laughed, she was dressed in a black button up blouse, a black skirt that reached her knees and black heels. "Now, why would I tell you that, sweetie."

The teen was losing patience with the women, he was told to meet her here last week and when she showed up, she would riddle him into giving her information about his family with the sole promise that she'd tell him where his father was. "Because you promised!"

"I did, didn't I?" she said tilting her head to the side, "since you were a good boy, I guess I should tell you, he's in Australia working on some remedy or other for your mother." With that the women left the teen in the alleyway, with a smirk. Oh I have enough now, enough to make that whore pay, pay dearly for taking my Hoenheim away from me.

* * *

_The number one Princess in the whole world.  
_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama.  
_You should know by now how to please me, okay?_  
Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete, yo ne?

_First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch.  
_Sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto.  
_Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?  
_Sono-ni, chanto kutsu made miru-koto, ii ne?

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I think it's pretty good...

See an error? Something not make any sense whatsoever? Leave a review or be daring and PM me about it, so I may fix it.


	4. Chapter 4: Why so silent?

A/N: Due to unforeseen incidents this was not completed in the usual every other day updates, I am very sorry for those I said/promised that I would do that. But now that all of it is over you can expect the usual updates.

Warnings: Foul Language

Disclaimer: Me no own. If I did, well the show would have been rated R...for radical.

* * *

Chapter 4: Why so silent?

Ed ended his fourth hour with a headache, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his goody two-shoes, younger brother would actually skip school. What could be so important? Mother, would never ask him to stay home, so why? Those thoughts, along with ideas of what to do with the brunet once he got his hands on him, were swirling through the blond's mind. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see a tall dark haired man, with a toothy grin follow him into the lunch room.

Roy did not have the least bit of fun in his fourth hour, his mind was full of thoughts concerning the blond and his strange behavior in their third class. Sure the blond was a private kid, but not so private that he'd flee from the room like it was on fire. I'll ask him during lunch, the senior smiled at that thought, I wonder if I could just take him to an isolated area and ravish him instead, he smirked at the mental images it provided. The senior was so enthralled with the images in his head that he didn't noticed a tall dark haired, bespectacled man with a camera hiding in his pocket following him into the lunch room.

Ed arrived in the commons and when he did he immediately spotted his blonde friend sitting next to her crush, another blonde, at a round table near the doors.

"Hey, Win, Riza." Called the blond, when he was within 5 feet of them.

"Hey, Ed." Replied the two juniors, Winry adding in a wave before she stopped and her eyes widened slightly, Riza at this point was getting out of her chair.

The blond's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What's wro-"

The sophomore was cut off by a light voice from behind him. "Hey, you Edward Elric?" When the blond turned he saw a man with a black A-shirt, a leather vest, which was open, on top of the shirt, and leather pants with black boots.

The blond arched an eyebrow at the man, "I am, who are you?"

The man in front of him gave him a toothy grin, "Fraener Avaritia, or as some like to call me, Greed."

The blond took an involuntary step back, "G-Greed?" he asked in a slightly panicked tone of voice.

"Don't worry kid, I ain't here to hurt ya, I just wanna have a nice, friendly talk with ya." Greed said as he sat himself down at the table where Winry was sitting, Riza too sat down slowly, watching the man with an untrusting gaze.

"Okay." The blond hesitatingly said as he sat down, opposite of Greed and next to Winry who was leaning slightly behind Riza, while Riza herself was pulling the blonde at her side closer with a protective arm that was wrapped around Winry from the front.

"It seems you know me, so let's here about you, mmmm?" Questioned the man as he leaned in toward the blond, "I'm all ears."

"Ahhh, what do you wanna know about me?" Asked the blond, confused as to why Greed would want to know about him.

The man moved his left hand to tap on his chin thoughtfully, "What do I want to know? Oh, I got it! Where do you usually hang out at?"

"Library."

"Do you smoke, drink, or do anything illegal?" He asked with narrowed eyes and a serious tone of voice.

"No!" Cried the blond as he shot up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table.

The man unfazed by this, got up and smiled as he said, "Good answer. I like you already kid, your good in my books. Just treat Uley with respect and we'll have no problems." With that the man left their table and went back to his respected corner of the lunchroom.

"Uley? What does Uley have to do with anything?" Asked the blond as he looked toward the blonde juniors at his side.

Winry, who was now in shock that Riza was holding her, did not answer, while Riza was frantically telling her arm to unwrap itself from Winry, the arm wasn't listening.

Before Ed could ask what was wrong with them, he heard a click come from across the table, when he turned he saw a senior holding a camera up to his face and heard another click. Ed blinked quickly as he was blinded by the flash.

The flash brought the two blondes at his side out of their stupor as both of them slightly jumped into the air and parted, both with raging blushes on their faces.

"Maes, you should have gotten more than two pictures!" Complained a voice from behind Ed, which made the blond swerve around in his chair and stare at the onyx eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

"I only took one of them, the other I took of Ed." Defended Maes as he clicked though the pictures on his digital camera, this news interested Roy and made Ed wonder if the senior had gotten his good side.

"Let me see it." Roy demanded as he outstretched his hand to Maes, doing a 'give it to me' motion with his fingers.

"No!" Cried the man as he jumped up from his seat, "No one, no one touches my camera except my precious Gracia, you back off!" He hissed, shoving the camera down his pants and into a secret pocket he kept there that no one, except for Gracia, knew about.

That made Roy's left eye twitch, "That's disgusting... Does Gracia actually know you do that?"

Maes gave the black haired senior a 'deer caught in the headlights' expression. "No..."

"I would say something like, give it to me or I'll tell Gracia, but I don't want the camera anymore just give me the picture once you get it." The sane of the two seniors then looked at the blond sitting in front of him and smiled, "You ready to go?"

The blond nodded his head rather jerkily, so I'm actually going out to lunch with Roy! Wait don't get excited it's just the two of us being friends. Pffft, I'm actually acting like a girl, blowing this out of proportion, this isn't a date... It's just us being...friends... With that thought an ache formed in the blond's heart, it was a feeling he had never felt before, and just from what he was feeling that moment, he hoped he'd never have to endure it again, even for a few seconds. "Yeah, let's go." He said quietly as he got out of his chair and walked to the doors.

The onyx haired man furrowed his eyebrows in worry, yet again, before he followed the kid.

Roy didn't even own a car, Ed had learned this the hard way after he was led to a garage in the back of the school, where the engineering classes where held. Oh god, how am I going to make it through the ride when we're going to be so close! Ed was a panicking mess as he looked at Roy's red Ducati 848 Superbike.

"Nice, right?" The senior grinned as he looked at his bike with adoration. "Got it maybe a year or two ago, Ms. Kin lets me keep it here whenever I ride to school in it." I'm suddenly glad I brought it in today, he thought as he looked at the blond with a smirk. "Come on." He said nonchalantly as he swung his leg over the bike and sat down.

While Roy was seating himself down, Ed was fighting with himself. One part of him wanted to sit down while the other wanted to run away and hide for the next week. Yet, in the end his former counterpart won the battle, he walked slowly to where Roy was sitting on his bike. He cautiously swung his leg over the bike and readjusted himself to get comfortable, which put him very damn close to the senior's body.

"Here you go." The senior said as he passed back a black helmet that the Sophomore immediately put on with a mumbled thanks.

Roy turned his upper body slightly to look at the blond, raising one eyebrow in question, "Is something wrong?"

The blond blushed, grateful that the helmet was hiding it as he stuttered out, "N-no nothing's wrong."

"Well, get closer and wrap your arms around me, unless you want to fall off and die." The man replied as he turned back around and started the bike. It roared to life, it and all it's fiery, red glory.

Ed squeezed his eyes shut as he wiggled a little closer to Roy, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the senior and pressing the side of the helmet against his back, he left a few inches between their bodies. He could feel the senior's shoulder blades moving from under the man's shirt as he put his helmet on, "So, where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we could just go to some fast food joint, like McDonald's, or something."

Roy smiled at the blonde's muffled response, "Helpful, aren't we?" he teased in return.

"Shut up and go."

With that command Roy speed through the garage door, only after checking that Ed was holding on to him.

The ride to McDonalds was a rather quite one, due to the blowing, loud wind created as they sped through the semi-filled streets. It was also a rather frightening one for Ed who had never, before this point, ridden a motorcycle, and subconsciously he tightened his hold around Roy and moved closer to him, so that they were flush against each other.

Roy, who could feel all movements, smirked at the actions Ed took. Oh yes, I was very lucky to bring this to school today

They arrived at McDonalds 8 minutes later.

Ed detached himself from Roy rather shakily as he got off the bike, his legs a little wobbly.

Roy smirked when he saw that, "Your first time, I'm guessing?"

"Y-yeah, I knew they went fast, but wow."

The senior placed his hand on the sophomore's shoulder as he steered them through the doors.

_Third off, for every word I speak to you I expect three words in reply.  
__Sono-san, watashi no hito-koto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto._

"I'll find a table. and just get me whatever you think I might like, okay?."

The senior nodded in understanding as he replied, "Don't complain about my choice."

Ed didn't have to look far to notice his favorite spot wasn't taken, he walked to the round booth seat that was directly in the middle of the dining area and slid himself in till he was in the middle, then he waited.

Roy had a problem, he had no idea what Ed liked, he acted like he didn't care if he got the kid the right thing, but to him it actually mattered. He couldn't even rely on what the kid ate at school, he was a black hole whenever they sat with each other. One moment the kid had food and when Roy blinked, poof, it was gone. He never had time to notice what was on the blond's plate.

Before he was even able to decide a female voice broke through his thoughts, "Hello, sir, what can I get you?"

Roy blinked at the women, who couldn't have been over the age of 19, then realized that he was staring at her, before he let out a cough and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll have two big mac meals and..." Roy grinned as a thought accord to him, "I'll have a mighty kids meal too, the one with the nuggets. That'll be it."

The register made a small ding as the total came out, "That'll be 13.48."

The senior pulled out his wallet and paid, then stepped to the side as he waited for his food, it came rather quickly, now his second problem was, he had no idea where the blond was. He walked with the food to the middle of the area, thinking maybe from there he'd get a better look around the room, that's when he found the blond and all his cuteness, sitting there with a pout looking at his hands that where on the table.

"Don't pout about me not being here." The senior remarked as he placed the tray on the table and slid to the middle next to Ed.

The blond jumped slightly from being startled as he whipped his head to glare at Roy, "Shut up, bastard! I was not pouting because you where not here. In fact I wasn't even pouting, your losing your eyesight, old man,"

Roy's left eye twitched at the jab, "I ain't old, you king of all pipsqueaks, too short to notice…"

"I ain't small! How many times do I have to tell you that, losing your hearing too? Next it'll be your good looks, oh too bad, you never had any to start with!" Snarled the blond who was still glaring daggers at the man.

The senior bit his tongue against the next insult trying to squirm it's way out, then he grinned like madman. "So I have good looks?" He asked as he began to push some of the food next to the blond, while never taking his eyes off of said blond.

Ed could feel a blush begin to heat up his face as he replied hotly, "Weren't you listening I said you didn't have any, fool, you have to listen better." He picked up his food, opened the box, took his hamburger out and bit a large chunk of it, turning away slightly from Roy as he chewed.

Roy smiled as he too began to eat his food, a silence was then brought on the table.

"How's the team by the way?" Asked the blond as he munched on a few fries, Okay, gunna listen to the songs advice, he should say 3 words for every word I say, so that's 18 words.

"We're good." Replied the man as too began to eat his fries, putting the unfinished burger back into the box.

Okay not exactly 18 words, but I'll get him this time. "...how many matches did you win?"

"Mmmmm...all." He replied with pride, the football team before he came was complete shit, but with his and Maes, who was the mastermind behind all plays, help they were slowly getting better with their skills and team work. At the rate they were heading they could easily beat all their competition, which they were doing so far.

"...Is it fun?" The blond's eye twitched slightly as he asked the senior, he was beginning to lose patience. Come on, blab to me about how your nonexistent good looks make the other team melt and how your big fat head, filled with intellect helped the team win.

"Yeah"

Maybe I shouldn't ask questions that are sufficed with one word answers... "What are your opinions o-" The blond cut himself off when he saw a familiar person ordering, his eyes narrowed in anger, "Be right back, Roy." The blond hissed in barely repressed anger as he slide out of the circular booth and began to walk toward a brunet.

"What's wrong, Ed?" The senior's question fell on deaf ears as the blond stomped away in rage. The senior, wanting to know what was wrong, followed him.

When the blond was within five feet of the man he seethed out, "Alphonse Elric."

The brunet who was flirting shamelessly with the women behind the register, froze in shock and in fear at the voice that said his name. He turned around slowly and registered his brother's enraged face with a wide eyed expression. "H-hi brother, w-what are you doing here?" He asked in fright as he hesitantly looked the blond in the eyes.

"Alphonse Elric, you and me are going home right now and then you are going to explain to me why you haven't been in school in an entire week!" By the end of the sentence Ed was outright screaming at Al, which merely gave him the attention of a few customers who were around.

Roy, who was standing behind Ed, was shocked at the display of anger that the blond had showed. Never before had he seen the blond angry, sure he pissed him off a few times, but that was playful bantering. Yet this, this was a rage, a side to the blond Roy had never seen before.

"Brother it wa-" The brunet started only to be cut off by his blond brother.

"Not now Alphonse, when we get home." He hissed out with narrowed eyes, then turned around all but ready to go home and lecture his dear brother. Yet, when he saw Roy he froze mid-step and his heart raced. I forgot all about him, shit, he must think me a total freak for spazzing out or something. "I-I'm sorry, Roy. I have to go." With that the blond brushed past the senior and went out the door, a silent ding left in his wake.

* * *

_The number one Princess in the whole world._  
_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama._  
_You should know by now how to please me, okay?_  
_Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete, yo ne?_

_First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch._  
_Sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto._  
_Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?_  
_Sono-ni, chanto kutsu made miru-koto, ii ne?_  
_Third off, for every word I speak to you I expect three words in reply._  
_Sono-san, watashi no hito-koto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto._

* * *

A/N: For those of you who haven't seen the PV for the song, when Miku says the line used in this chapter, it fails miserably. I'm pretty sure he doesn't say three words in reply. Reason for Ed spazzing out will be in the next chapter, so adieu.

Oh no! Is that a mistake? An error? That doesn't make any sense! If you get that thought while reading this, then tell me please so I can fix it.

Review to get me out of my depression?


	5. Chapter 5: Let's hold hands!

A/N: Ugh, so I'm playing FFXIII right and this guy is cruel and relentless with his attacks and I can't beat him, so yeah...updates will be coming fast because I'm stuck again! Damn man and his Death/Doom casting, I mean come on, I have 93% prevention and with that 7% he still gets me? I hate the game but love it at the same time...

Besides that, thanks for all the reviews, I truly appreciate them, they make me smile!

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, I probably wouldn't be writing this...oh who am I kidding? If I did I'd still write fanfiction! I still don't own though.

Warnings: Foul language

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's hold hands!

Trisha Elric was sitting in silence as she read a book, at least until she heard a rather loud bang that she assumed was from the door. She blinked slowly trying to figure out who had the keys to her house without her knowing. The boys should still be at school it's only, she turned her head to look at the kitty clock that Alphonse got her for a birthday gift that was hanging from the wall, 12:59, who could it be, should I call Ed? The woman began to slightly panic, oh no, what if something happened to my boys and that's how this person got our keys.

Trisha began to get into a sitting position when the door to her room opened to reveal a weary Ed.

"Hello mother, I just wanted to tell you I came home a little early today, I didn't feel good."

"Ed sweetie, does your stomach hurt, do you want me to get up? I can make you some soup while you get ready for bed." The bed stricken mother said with worry as she tried to get into a sitting position.

Ed hurriedly went to his mother's side and pushed her gently back on the bed, "No mother, I'll be fine, just get some rest, okay?"

Trisha hesitantly nodded her head as she looked at her son with saddened eyes. It seems that they don't need me anymore, they've grown up so fast, she felt tears begin to sting the back of her eyes as she saw her son turn around and quietly close the door. I'm nothing but a burden, I can't even get up to make my boys soup when they're sick. She turned on her side, away from the door as a sob escaped her lips along with a coughing fit that rattled her small, fragile body.

Ed went down the stairs with a tired sigh as he thought, it hurts me to see her like that, if only I could do something, anything for her, but I can't.

He was brought out of his musings by his worried brother's words, "How is mother?"

The blond let out another tired sigh as he replied, "Not good Al, maybe it's time we took her to be hospitalized."

"What? No! We can't do that brother, we promised dad that we would stay together till he got back."

"That dickweed shouldn't have left us then if he wanted that!" Snarled the blond at his taller brother, "She needs real medical attention not just us giving her different herbs, hoping that they might keep her alive another day. The hospital has medicine and machines that can help her more than we ever can here Al, see reason!" Pleaded the smaller of the two as he shook the brunet, rather roughly.

"W-will Sara and Urey take care of mother?" Asked Al looking away with a look of worry and defeat.

"Yeah, we'll ask them if they can." Ed smiled softly at his brother, before he remembered why they were home in the first place, his hold on his brother's shoulders only tightened as his smile got wider, "Now that we're home, care to explain why you skipped last week?"

The taller of the two gave a nervous chuckle as he replied, "W-well, a lady w-who knows our father, s-said she knew where he was, so I met her and she told me our father was in Australia."

"It took her a whole week to tell you that?" Shouted the blond, "What, did she say one word a day and it took her 8 hours to say that one word?"

"N-no, she wanted to know more about our family, where we like to hang out, where we live, you know everyday information..."

The blond gave his brother a disbelieving look, "Y-you told her where we live? Al, what's the matter with you, not everyone in the world just wants to know about us for the sake of knowing us! There are people out their who, with the info you probably gave her, could and would hurt our mother to get money for...for pot or something."

"No brother, she seemed like a really nice lady." Defended the brunet as he tried to get out of his brother's death grip.

"Al, the nice ones are always the bad guys, have you seen Predators? The Crazies? The Orphanage? That one movie with the cop?"

"No, but I saw Valentine's Day, it completely sucked, I mean I guess it was okay in some parts but it still sucked."

The blond gave his brother a frustrated shake, "Al, not everyone is like you, there are people who kick puppies and enjoy it!"

"What?" Cried the brunet who stopped his struggling at his brother's words, "No, why would someone do that, they're so cute and fluffy, why?"  
"You tell me, Al." Commented the blond dryly as he let go of his brother with another sigh, "I can't reverse time so I'll let you off with just a week without cook books." The brunet opened his mouth to protest to the punishment when the blond gave him a glare that easily shut him up, "Now, we just have to hope that whoever that women is, she's a friend of that bastard and not an enemy. Go do your homework that Mrs. Rellez gave me to give to you, it's in my bag, without the cooking book, I know how fast you can read and I know how easily you memorize things and do it in the living room!" Shouted Ed as Al walked away with slumped shoulders.

"Got it brother..." Was the brunet's soft reply as he trudged up the stairs heavily to retrieve his weeks worth of homework.

The blond felt a little guilty for acting so...so harsh on his brother, but it had to be done, Al was still naive and innocent, he couldn't go on living life like no bad thing could happen to him.

The blond sighed, yet again as he remembered what happened after that fiasco at McDonalds.

45 Minutes ago outside of McDonalds...

Ed had to get away from the unbearable, suffocating walls that was McDonalds, so he walked quickly and swiftly out the doors that made that damn annoying ding when people walked in or out. When he was outside he took a large breath in and let it out slowly, clearing his mind and self from the anger that over took him merely moments ago.

He heard another ding and he prayed that whoever that person was it wasn't Roy.

"Ed?" Came that very man's hesitant, worried voice.

The blond narrowed his eyes at the sky, damn you, before he turned around and answered, "Yes?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

The blond gave the senior a smile before he shook his head, "You don't own a car. I think it would be dangerous if we tried to fit three people on a bike, but thanks for the thought."

"No worries, I'll call a friend to come and pick you up." The senior replied as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans and took out a cell phone, whipping it open like a pro and dialing a number.

The blond quickly swiped the phone with his left hand and slammed it shut as someone said "Hello."

"We don't need a ride, we can take the bus." He told the man with assurance.

"No really I can get you a ride. Actually you know what? I will call someone for a ride and your going to like it, shorty." The other replied as he made a grab for the phone, the blond anticipating this put the hand holding the phone behind his back while he used the other to smack Roy's hand away.

"I ain't short old man, and I said no damn it!" Ed shouted still trying to keep the phone away from the grabby hands that were trying to get around the blond's karate chopping one.

As Roy's hand was once again slapped away he let out a yelp, "Ow! Damn it, you stubborn mule, just let me do this!" He gritted through his teeth as he was finally able to catch the blond's wrist in his right hand. Once he had it he yanked making the blond, who was still trying to thwart the man's plans and who wanted to keep the phone away, turn away so that his back was now pressed against the others chest.

"Fuck off, we can handle ourselves." He snarled as he held the phone as far away from his body as he could, he would have ran away, but seeing as the man's right arm was firmly wrapped around his waist he could do little to...to... Oh shit, you have got to be kidding me, cried the blond in his head as he finally realized the situation he was in, with that realization all struggle to keep the phone away from the other was stopped.

Roy, who had noticed Ed's sudden lack of struggle, quickly grabbed his phone as he made a victory cry in his mind. Haha! Now your going to have to deal...deal... Oh shit, with that thought realization dawned on the senior, he was holding Ed Elric, in his arms, and for some strange reason he seemed like he belonged there. What was stranger though, was that not once had he ever felt this feeling before, with anyone. Not the girl next door that everyone thought he was gunna fall for, nor the man across the street that had more things in common with Roy then Ed probably ever would. He felt warm and secure, even though he was the one holding the other, and that was when he realized something, he, Roy Mustang, manwhore galore, was indeed in love and he didn't mind it in the least bit.

Ed by this point was freaking out, oh god, oh god, oh god! Someone save me! I'll do anything, I'll even get Al a nice, little kitty, just do something!

"Ed?" Came a hesitant voice that made both boys turn and look to the source of it, Al stood by the door with a McDonald's bag and drink along with a very confused expression.

That broke Roy from his daze as he realized that no, they were not the only ones in the world and yes, people were staring at them. He released Ed, albeit reluctantly, from his hold then he cleared his voice before he spoke, "I'll just call that friend."

Ed's face was as red as a tomato as he tried to say something to his brother when Roy walked away, phone in hand. "Al, t-that wasn't w-what it looked like."

Al shrugged, "Your right, because I don't know what I saw. You don't have to explain yourself to me if your unsure of what happened yourself. Just tell me when you understand, that's all I ask."

Ed gave his brother a small smile, momentarily forgetting why he should be angry with the boy.

"Alright guys," Drawled Roy as he walked back toward the Elrics while closing his cell, the two looked at him, one in embarrassment, the other with an analyzing gaze, "He said he'd be here in five, just tell him to take you to the school so you can pick up your things and then he can take you home."

"Roy!" Ed exclaimed as the senior began to walk away, when he turned back he gave the blond a quizzical look, the blond averted his eyes, "Thanks"

_If you understand, my right hand feels rather empty so hold it!_  
_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka-shite!_

Roy smiled as he walked back to the teen, who was fidgeting slightly, and grabbed his hands in his own. This merely shocked the blond as he looked up at Roy, who now had their fingers entwined, "Your welcome, and it's not wrong to ask for help when you need it." The senior lightly squeezed his hands as he brushed a kiss across the blond's forehead before he turned and walked away to his Ducati.

Ed, who was shell shocked by the action, stood waiting there a few moments even after Roy sped away. When he was no longer shocked and able to move again, he smiled.

Present Time...

Ed walked toward the living room with two glasses of pink lemonade, when he arrived there he saw his brother hard at work, filling in answers. He was sitting on the floor using the coffee table as a writing surface, as the blond looked closer he noticed that there was two piles of papers, one he guessed was the complete pile while the other was the incomplete

"Thirsty?" At Ed's question Al looked at his brother and gave him a nod, Ed walked over and set one glass on the table while the other he kept in his hand as he sat on the couch that Al was leaning on at the moment.

"Brother?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I can ask, why were you so mad?" Asked the brunet in curiosity as he turned his upper body to look at his brother.

The blond took a drink of his pink lemonade before he answered, "First Al, let me apologize, I...I was to rough on you now that I think about it, but the reason was that...we really don't have much money Al, me and you have a...a father that's never home and our mother she isn't well. We don't have the leisure to skip school or dillydally we have to graduate, get a job, work for college, Al I was...I'm sorry."

The brunet smiled as he got off the floor and slid on the couch to sit next to his brother, "No brother, I'm glad you did that, it shows how much you care and I think with that display, skipping school will never cross my mind ever."

"Good, cause if you do it again I'll kick your ass." The blond grinned as he ruffled the brunet's hair, which was rewarded with an indignant yelp.

"Not the hair! The ladies love the hair!" The brunet cried as he straightened his hair by using the turned off television screen.

"Oh, God, when did you turn into...into a," the blonde struggled with the word he wanted to use, "player?"

"Since this year brother, I mean I'm in high school now, best years of a teen's life. I gotta live it up with all my lady friends."

"Mustang rubbed off on you didn't he?" The blond groaned, great now I have a Mustang duplicate in my midst.

"Maybe." The brunet wiggled his eyebrows which made his brother out right laugh.

"Get back to work, fool."

"Okay." Al said cheerfully as he slid off the couch and onto the spot next to the table he was working at before and began to work again.

Ed smiled at his brother's back as he grabbed the remote of the side table and turned the TV on, yes everything was fine between them now.

* * *

_The number one Princess in the whole world._  
_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama._  
_You should know by now how to please me, okay?_  
_Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete, yo ne?_

_First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch._  
_Sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto._  
_Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?_  
_Sono-ni, chanto kutsu made miru-koto, ii ne?_  
_Third off, for every word I speak to you I expect three words in reply._  
_Sono-san, watashi no hito-koto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto._

_If you understand, my right hand feels rather empty so hold it!_  
_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka-shite!_

* * *

A/N: This was actually really hard for me to write, don't know why...although me playing Left 4 Dead 2 didn't help nor looking at Youtube videos.

Oh noes! A mistake, a mishap, an error of the highest degree! See one of those then tell me please, so I can fix it!


	6. Chapter 6: I don't want to be selfish

A/N: Man, I never saw all the mistakes in my previous chapters till I reread them... I'm to lazy to fix them... Heheh... Oh yeah! Sorry about the lateness it was my birthday, there that explains everything. Wooooooo, another year closer to death!  
P.S. A/N: Thank you for all the reviews you have given.  
Disclaimer: Nrrrrrrr, don't own.  
Warnings: Foul Language?  
**Important!: **For some reason the Edit Document thing on here won't let me put a letter thinger in here without deleting it so when you see **, that means a heart, but texting format, you know with it on the side and all.

* * *

Chapter 6: I don't want to be selfish...

"Where were you at lunch?" Hissed a pissed off Havoc as he slide into his desk behind Roy in their next class, study hall.

Roy, who was still thinking of Ed, barely registered the junior's words. He turned in his seat with a "Hmm?"

Havoc who was more than ready to slaughter his friend growled out, "Lunch, where were you?"

"Oh, I was with Ed, we had a very nice, while it lasted, time at McDonalds. Where were you?"

"Son of a-I was waiting for you!" He shouted as he grabbed his head, fisting his hair, "You, who said and I quote, 'Havoc, I can get you anyone you want just tell me who?' You were suppose to introduce me to Cindy and Rachael, then after that we were all going to have a nice, long lunch. But no, you bailed on me! I could have had a date planned for tonight!" Cried the blond as he let his head bang on the Oakwood desk in front of him.

Roy gave his friend a smirk, "Opps, oh well," he said with a shrug before a new idea came to mind. "How about I introduce you to Cassidy instead, tomorrow?"

The gum chewer's head shot up from his sulking as he gave his friend a teary-eyed grin, "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"Havoc, Roy!" Yelled the female teacher for the class as she threw an eraser in their direction that ended up hitting Havoc in the head. "Keep it down, other students are trying to work!" The teacher, Mrs. Wist said in mock seriousness, since no one in the class was even working.

"Come on teach, we're seniors now." Whined Havoc as he rubbed the side of his head and then reached his hand in his blue sweaters pocket to grab a piece of gum, which he popped into his mouth.

"No young man, you may be seniors but many here are not." She replied, crumpling a piece of paper in her hands.

"But-" The gum chewer was cut off when said crumpled piece of paper flew from her desk to hit him once again, this time on the forehead.

"No buts, do some work." She replied seriously, giving him a stern look. A few moments passed with many a sighing, which all came from Mrs. Wist, before she spoke up, "Okay, this is boring, let's play hangman." Nods of approval went around the room along with hands that were raised to volunteer for the job of executioner.

"So much for doing work." Grumbled Havoc as he reached down and picked the wad of paper from the floor, then chucked it at the recycling bin, it made it in.

"So, how did lunch go with the kid." Asked the blond as he folded his hands on his desk and rested his head on them.

"It was...wonderful, more than I thought would've happened, happened." The senior replied, remembering them holding hands and the hugging, or fighting, he wasn't really sure what happened.

The gum chewer who was startled with the news that more 'happened' shot up in his seat and then leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes, "You like Ed?" He asked slowly, hesitantly.

Roy raised his left eyebrow to his friend, "If I do?"

The blonde thought for a moment, mmmm Roy and Ed, do I mind? I always knew Roy liked guys, and Ed's a guy, I guess. Anyway, the two are good friends of mine and all I can really hope for is that they find love or happiness, whatever people find these days, right? He shrugged as he gave a nonchalant reply. "I don't care, whatever floats your boat."

The senior grinned at his friend, before reaching around him to pat him on the back. "Good, it'd suck if I had to kick your ass." The statement was replied with a snort of amusement.

"Havoc? Roy? Would either of you like to volunteer?" Before either could reply she clapped her hands rapidly and gave them a smile. "Oh goody, thank you for volunteering Roy."

Not one to refuse a lady, Roy got up and quite skillfully created the lines of his phase.

"O!" Screamed a girl in the front row, one who was wearing a purple sweater.

"E." A boy yawned out, he was sitting behind the girl and for all the world looking bored.

"I." Another girl sang out rather melodious, she was wearing a cheerleading outfit and was sitting next to the boy.

"A." A junior named Annette said calmly as she adjusted her glasses, she was in the third row behind the cheerleader.

Roy quickly filled in the letters, then created the head of the man hanging, he also put an 'A' on the sidelines.

I'_ i_ _ _i_ _o_eo_e

"M!" The cheerleader shouted cheerfully.

I'm i_ _ _i_ _o_eo_e

"F." A different boy, named Tanner said from the back row, eyeing the senior as he turned around.

A letter and a body was added to the board.

Havoc who saw Tanner eyeing Roy rather...weirdly frowned slightly as he thought, better watch out for that guy. He looked back at the board and gave his two cents. "T"

I'm i_ _ _it_ _o_eo_e

"X!" Someone shouted from the back which led many to turn and give the girl a look that read 'seriously?', she gave a sheepish grin.

Another letter joined the party along with an arm to the body.

"N" The girl in the sweater said, then cheered when she saw it was added to the phrase.

I'm in _ _it_ _o_eone

"F?" The bespectacled girl asked, hesitantly.

"Someone said that already." The boy said turning to look back at the girl.

"Oh, well sorry, I'm half-blind, do you not see these glasses I have on!" She replied rather hotly.

"Then why can't you see? The glasses should be helping you." He said with the roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, bastard... G." She mumbled.

A leg was added and the letter was written right after.

"Damn it!"

"Shouldn't someone be yelled at for swearing?"

At the question the teacher only yawned and said, "Huh?" The majority who were participating in the game rolled their eyes at their teacher's uncaring attitude.

"L?" Asked Tanner from the back.

Roy did what any winner would do, he added an arm and the letter.

"Flippin A! I will not lose, m!" The bespectacled girl cried in anger.

"Someone's competitive." Grumbled the boy as he turned back to the board.

I'm in _ _it_ _omeone

"That's a 's', my dear friend." The girl in the sweater said.

I'm in _ _it_ someone

"H!" The cheerleader shouted giving Roy a smile.

I'm in _ _ith someone

"W, w, w!" Cheered the girl in the back, which got her a glare from the bespectacled women in the third row.

I'm in _ with someone

"Shoot, we're not gunna get this, we only got one chance." The girl in the purple sweater said with disappointment. She really wanted to win the game and go next.

"Well, here's a good time to interrupt" Mrs. Wist said as she got out of her chair and walked to the board, when she got there she shooed Roy away and when he sat down she said cheerfully, "Start working on work, young ones, stop dilly-dallying." Grumbles went around the few who were playing, which was quieted with a stern look from the teacher. She turned and smiled at the phrase before filing it in, which made Roy blush slightly.

I'm in ** with someone

"You cheater! Those aren't even letters and who uses text talk, I mean really!" The competitive women turned to glare at the senior, not even caring what the phrase said, which put the others in shock.

The Roy Mustang liking someone and even admitting it? Then again he had thought he was gunna get away with it, the daredevil was fooled, Mrs. Wist you rock!

The class then went into silence for the next half-hour, many working, while few were still thinking on the game.

Roy was still embarrassed about the whole thing, even when the bell rang and he went to his next class.

Fifth and Sixth hour passed quickly for the senior, every once in a while he would get a knowing look, and by the end of seventh hour the news that Roy Mustang liked someone was the thing on everyone's mind.

The senior had, had enough with the rumors, one said he got a girl pregnant, and was at first uncaring for her, but then he started to fall in love with her. Another said he was having an affair with a teacher, while one said he was falling for Johan, the head cheerleader, how cliché. Where the hell did they get that? And for reference Roy Mustang always uses protection, always...except that one time, but it was with a man and they were in a hurry.

The senior was scowling by the time he reached the garage and had his bike out, when he was going to start it up he heard a feminine voice that made his ears bleed and made his head just plan hurt.

"Roy! Wait up, I wanna talk to you!" A curvy figured cheerleader was running toward him with books in her arms, waving.

Roy was cursing in every language he knew which was quite a lot of cursing, it was Johan.

When she reached him she was panting and before she spoke she had to get her breath back, when she did she gave the senior a charming smile. "Roy, I was wondering if maybe," she bit her bottom lip as she began to play with a loose strand of hair that fell over her shoulder, Roy barely held back the urge to roll his eyes at the action, "you and I could go on a date this Saturday."

Roy gave the girl, what he hoped looked liked, an apologetic smile as he replied. "Sorry I'm busy Saturday." He put his helmet on, then started the engine.

She gave him a disappointed look which turned into a hopeful one after a few seconds. "What about Friday?"

Roy this time did roll his eyes, the girl couldn't see it anyway, "That night too, sorry Johan, I gotta go." Without waiting for her to reply the senior quickly sped through the parking lot and home.

Next Day...

Edward woke up to the sounds of muffled coughing in the next room, he shot up in bed and quickly ran through his bedroom door and into his mother's room. "Mother? Oh God," he ran back out the door and banged on the door across the hall as he yelled, "Al, call Urey and Sara!" When he began to hear rustling on the other side he went back in his mother's room. She was on the bed, curled on her side and coughing up blood, her small frame jerked violently with every cough and after the latest coughing fit ended, she moaned in pain.

Alphonse came in running with a glass of water, which splashed over the rim when he stopped abruptly. "They said that they're on the way."

Ed nodded as he walked around the bed to rub his mother's back soothingly, while Al asked her softly if she was thirsty, she shook her head which only made her groan in pain and clutch her throbbing mess of a cranium.

Al looked at his brother in worry when he saw this, the blond could only look at his mother with tears prickling the back of his eyes, he couldn't look at his brother for fear that he himself may break down.

After 16 minutes of waiting in grueling silence and in unbearable pain for Trisha there was loud banging on the door, Al ran from the room to answer the door. When he came back he had the two Rockbell doctors behind him, both looking tired and ragged, but awake and worried nonetheless.

The two kicked the boys out and shut the door, the Elric's looked at each other before they ended up going downstairs, deciding to wait for the doctors in their kitchen.

When the blond looked at the clock on their stove it read 5:07, school started in less than three hours, he was tempted to call them both in, but Al needed to go to school to get all his missing work, while he himself had three very important tests to do.

"Brother..." Ed looked to his sibling, who was pale with trepidation, "I-is mother, is she going to be alright?"

The blond looked down as he clenched his fists by his side, "I don't know Al... I don't know."

One hour later...

After forcing down toast and juice the two Elric's went back upstairs to get ready for school, which meant showering and getting their school bags ready.

When Ed passed his mother's room he slowed down to a stop and knocked on the door. Sara answered, she gave him a soft smile, "Me and Al, we're gunna head on out, okay?"

Sara opened the door wider and walked into the hall, closing the door behind her gently, "I'll take you boys, after all I still gotta drop Winry off."

"Thanks." He replied as he walked down the stairs.

"No problem, but you boys do go early don't you?" When she entered the kitchen, still following Ed, she looked at the clock, it was 6:51. "It's barely even 7."

"The early bird gets the worm as they say." Piped up Al from his place at the table.

"That is certainly true," she replied as she walked to the sink, getting a glass of water and chugging it down, "Well, let's go boys."

The three left in silence and got into the Rockbell's 2010 Honda CR-V, with Al in the back and Ed with shotgun. When they reached their destination, Winry was already outside and waiting. She got into the SUV and slide in next to Al, she already knew what was happening, the ride to Central High was a quite one.

"See you guys later!" Sara called out as the three piled out, she got mumbled yes's and nods of agreement in reply.

She drove away as another car pulled up, one that was dropping off a new transfer student.

"I'll see ya in a bit Ed, bye Al." Said Winry softly with a wave as she went up the stairs and to her locker.

They both gave mumbled replies of acknowledgement, both deep in thought and in worry. They said good-byes to each other and went down separate hallways, Al heading to the office and Ed to his locker.

Ed made it to his destination without difficulty, which wasn't too hard considering that there was barely anybody in the halls or even in the school yet. He put in his locker combination and opened the door, then he stuffed his bag inside, forgetting that his homework and his books were in there. After a few moments that were lost deep in thought he remembered, and with a heavy sigh he took his bag out and removed all necessary books and papers, then he one again stuffed his bag in. With books in hand he went to his Animal Kingdom class in thought yet again. I really don't want to... But with mother like this, I really don't have time to fool around. The blond bit his bottom lip, damn it...

When he walked through the door he was surprised to see Mr. Peacock gone and was even more surprised to see Roy sitting in his desk.

When the senior saw the blond, he was more than ready to explain away all the rumors, but the look of worry and depression on the sophomores face made him stop.

_Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure.  
__Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara._

The blond went to his seat and turned to the man at his side, building the courage to say what he needed to, "I had a great time, before I spazzed out, at McDonald's with you, and I would love it if maybe me and you could possibly continue this and maybe go...go out together sometime as in a," the blond could feel his face begin to heat up as he choked the word out, "date."

When Ed began to speak Roy smiled, remembering the blond in his arms, but as the blond continued to speak his smile only grew at what he was saying, at what he wanted. "Of course, we can! I was ju-"

"In a couple of months..." Ed whispered out, stunning the senior into a stupor.

_

* * *

_

The number one Princess in the whole world.

_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama.  
__You should know by now how to please me, okay?__  
Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete, yo ne?_

_First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch.  
__Sono-ichi, itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kigatsuku koto.  
__Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?  
__Sono-ni, chanto kutsu made miru-koto, ii ne?  
__Third off, for every word I speak to you I expect three words in reply.  
__Sono-san, watashi no hito-koto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto._

_If you understand, my right hand feels rather empty so hold it!  
__Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka-shite!  
__Nothing said, that could be really all that selfish I'm sure.  
__Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara._

* * *

A/N: You might think Ed's thinking process strange now, but wait till the next chapter to find out why our blond has asked for such a request from our senior.

Was she asleep when she wrote this? There's a mistake there, an error there and that doesn't even make sense! Did this thought run through your mind when you read this? If it did leave a review, so I can fix it!


End file.
